I'll remind you next time
by MarySae
Summary: Sonic & Tails (brotherly). Tails is kidnapped by Eggman and it was his fault. All he can do is belive in his big brother.


**Notes: **Just a little practice. My second Sonic Story. This time I tried to write it immediately in English and not to translate the german version. I don't know if the grammar really is better, but I could write this a lot faster.

I hope it isn't as bad as I think it is. Just have fun reading it

**I'll remind you next time.**

"I did it again."

His head dropped against the cold glass before him. Tears were burning in his eyes but he refused to let them go. He knew it was his fault. He didn't want to listen, because he knew better. Just because everyone said he was intelligent he thought he doesn't have to listen to those who knew it better. He was the one to destroy everything. Like always.

He closed his eyes; suddenly awfully tired. The laughter of the fat man behind the control panel burned in his head. He knew his friends were in danger. And just because of him.

Why did he attack this damn robot? The others could do it so much better than him. But no, he desperately wanted to show them how strong he was! And what did he get from his selfish action?

He was a prisoner of his enemy. Caged in a glass cell. A bait. A damsel. Great.

He bumped his head against the unbreakable glass. He was too weak to free himself. He didn't stand a chance against Eggman. All he could do was waiting. He was praying that everybody was save; that his foolish actions didn't hurt anyone.

"Sonic…" A quiet sob escaped from his throat. Explosions echoed through the metallic construction; here above the clouds. Far below the fight was about to decide and he couldn't see anything from his place. He didn't know what was happening. Was everyone unhurt? Was his brother okay?

He knew how Sonic reacted when his little brother was in danger and that was the reason he was worried about him. He knew that Sonic was that protective of him, that his own safety didn't matter to himself. He could get hurt and only because of him. It was his entire fault.

"TAILS!" A loud cry echoed through the air, whereupon his head shot up. From the corner of his eyes he saw how Eggmans head shot up too. His gaze located on the blue figure that stumbled out of a demolished door. Scratches and blood were covering his body, but he seemed apart from that unharmed. He was okay…

"SONIC!" His own cry broke through the silence and just a millisecond later their gazes met. He could almost feel how the tension left his brother as soon as he saw him.

"You okay, buddy?" Tails nodded; still keeping his tears from falling. He knew that everything would be okay soon. "Just a second, lil'bro! I'm coming!"

"As if I would let that happen!" Eggman shouted and pressed one of the buttons on the control panel. A high buzz sounded and just a moment later robots were everywhere. His heart froze.

"Sonic!", he cried again, but his brother was already fighting. His fists struck against the glass, but of course nothing happened. "Calm down! Calm down!", he mumbled again and again to himself. "He will be okay. He promised!" He took a deep breath, finally calm again. "He promised…"

A noisy crack startled the fox and forced him to look up. He noticed that his cell was gone and he was covered by shards of glass.

"Come on, buddy." A white gloved hand appeared right in front of his eves and without hesitation he took it. A second later he wrapped his arms around the neck of his older brother.

"I'm so sorry, Sonic! I'm sorry…", he sobbed into his shoulder.

"Don't be, kid. I'm just glad you're okay. You did a great job." Tails shook his head against the blue quills, and took a deep breath. His tears stopped.

"It was my fault, please don't say something different." He took a step backwards, so he could look his brother in the eyes. A glimpse of sadness glowed in his green eyes. "I won't do something so stupid again. I don't want anybody to get hurt because of me. I'm sorry."

"Sure thing, lil'bro!" Sonic smirked. "I'll remind you next time you try something funny."

Now even Tails couldn't help, but to smile.

"Thanks, big bro!"

"Sure!"

It wasn't so bad to be rescued by his older brother, but if he could choose, he wouldn't want it to happen again.


End file.
